fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Implosion Magic
Implosion Magic (lit. Collapse) (内破, Naiha) is a powerful Caster Type magic that allows the user to create forces powerful enough to destroy things by making them collapse (or being squeezed in) on themselves. Unlike an explosion, in which energy radiates away from the source, in an implosion, the object collapses upon itself, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. Description Implosion Magic allows the user to implode things, a process in which objects are destroyed by collapsing on themselves, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. The process of implosion generated by the power of the magic, manipulates the difference between internal (lower) and external (higher) pressure, or inward and outward forces, allowing the user to generate forces strong enough to cause objects to collapses inward onto themselves. An explosion is the exact opposite of an implosion, which means the force inside an object is greater than the outside of the object which causes it to burst in an outwards way, scattering out. The effect of the Magic seems to be different if it is used on a living target than on a non-living target. Abiotic Target The user is able to implode a variety of objects, causing them to collapse or break apart, though it depends on the size of the said object, such as being able to implode bullets fired at instantly, and cause a small house to fall upon itself with two repeated attempts, as such the effectiveness of the magic depends on the object it is used on, the smaller the object the easier it is to use it on, while larger objects require more force to be applied and repeated usage to completely bring about its fall. Implosion Magic can be used through either direct contact or by placing the user’s hands in front of the object, with the former the process of implosion occurs much faster, while the latter causes the object to break down gradually, until it is completely destroyed. For example, the user is able to implode a large number of bullets from the enemy forces by simply stretching out their hand in front and activating the magic, causing the projectiles to break down and allowing implosion to take place. Through the use of this magic the user is able to effect a number of objects, as long as it is made up of matter it can be effected, giving the user an advantage against a wide variety of foes, being able to destroy weapons with a simple hand gesture or through touch, causing vessels and ships alike to break down, and even cause large building structures to collapse upon themselves, minimizing the physical damage to its immediate surroundings. When used against a liquid or liquid-like substance, instead of being destroyed by the usual process of implosion, it is simply sucked inwards in a spiral like manner, causing a vortex to be formed. Biotic Target When used against living organisms such as a humans and animals, it does not destroy their physical bodies in the usual manner of implosion. However they do suffer physical damage from the fruit's power, which results in severe bodily injury and causing them to go into shock. When utilized directly against the body, whether it is through touch or direct contact, the force of the magic’s power can bring even the most resilient men and the most fearsome of creatures down. A recipient of an attack will cease to function for a limited amount of time, though they do eventually recover from the effects. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic